bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Laura-Lee Farkas
|hometown = Providence, Rhode Island |occupation = Pre-School Teacher |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Laura-Lee Farkas is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Drummond (or Female Saints) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Laura-Lee Farkas Age: 33 Hometown: Providence, Rhode Island Current residence: Johnston, Rhode Island Occupation: Pre-School Teacher Tribe Designation: Saints Hobbies: Playing with my children; date nights with my hubby, Warren; Watching Netflix; Reading; Bowling; Watching Movies; Taking care of my family Pet peeves: People that are intolerant of others. I honestly don't understand why people have issues with things like same-sex marriage and freedom of religion. Racism is another thing that absolutely blows my mind. Why can't everybody just be happy and love each other? Is that really too much to ask?! As the Black Eyed Peas sing, "Where is the Love?" Three words to describe you: Loving, Helpful, Resilient What's your personal claim to fame? My loving family! I have a wonderful hubby named Warren, a daughter named Sage, who is 11, a son named Travis, who is 8, and triplets, whose names are Yuri, Yolanda, and Yazmin, they are 4. I am so, incredibly proud of my family and they bring me infinite amounts of joy and happiness every single day of my life! Who or what is your inspiration in life? My wonderful hubby, Warren. He is the most loving and caring person on the face of the earth! Honestly, when I applied to be on this show, I never actually expected to get on, but when I got the call to come to casting, I remember being so incredibly scared, especially when I began to think about who was going to take care of our 5 children, because that is a lot of work for just my hubby! But, he assured me that he and the children would do just fine, and that I should continue to pursue my dream and get on this show, and here I am! (Giggles) If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? My hubby, Warren, because it would be nice to have a loving, caring man out here that I know for a fact would have my back every step of the way. My laptop with an internet hook-up so I could keep in touch with my children via Skype while I'm out here. For the third thing, I'd say a camera so I could document my adventure and show my wonderful family what the game looks like through my eyes when I get home. Survivor contestant you're most like: Cirie Fields, without a doubt! She was the woman who got up off the couch and not only played Survivor, but DOMINATED the game and came so close to winning almost every time she played! Like her, I may not look like a threat in the slightest, but I am still your normal, average, everyday mother that knows this game and is ready to come out here and play! What's your reason for being on Survivor: There are two main reasons I'm out here. The first reason is that my family and I need this money a lot! We basically live paycheck to paycheck as it is, so even though it is a risk for me to come out here, the money would really change our lives in so many wonderful ways! The second reason is that being on this show has been a dream of mine for a really, really long time, and I want to show my children that dreams do come true and that anything is possible when you set your mind to it. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I will "survive" this game because I am a fighter and will never, ever, ever give up! As I said, this has been a dream of mine for a really, really long time, and on top of that, my family and I really need the money a lot! Not only that, but I will be a loyal, trustworthy person that people can count on! On top of that, I know how to get along with so many different people! I really am a social butterfly, so even though I may not be the best in challenges, to say the least, my social skills will more than make up for it, so I don't see how I shouldn't be able to get into a good alliance off the bat. Why are you a SAINT? I'm a proud family woman who lives her life for her family, and for the kids at the school! Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Laura-Lee was the thirteenth castaway revealed for Saints vs. Sinners, on December 17, 2017. Will Laura-Lee win Saints vs Sinners? Yes! Her upbeat personality and her background will allow her to be mentally prepared for the competition, and she will be able to make moves undetected, allowing her to make the final. No! If she doesn't prove useful in the physical challenges early on, she could be targeted by her tribe, sending her home very early in the game. Category:Castaways